Red Nightmare
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: There's so much blood that Shinichi almost feels like he's swimming in it. But more importantly, where's Miyano?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or it's characters.

**A/N:** For the CoAi Week 2019 on tumblr.

August 27th - **Day 3**: **Blood** / Weapon

* * *

**Red Nightmare**

* * *

There's so much blood.

It's splattered on the floor and across the walls of the warehouse. His mind dimly registers it, deducing on the happenings of a struggle; trails of blood on the floor as a body was dragged towards the crates to morbid graffiti on other surfaces from ricocheting bullets.

This is all his fault.

Knees shaking, Shinichi stumbles on to follow the trail of blood that's leading him further into the warehouse. He hears his shoes squelching from stepping onto the blood and his stomach roils because of it.

Once he reaches the end of the trail, Shinichi has to do everything he can not to heave at the sight.

Two bodies; a woman and a man.

They're lying a few feet away from each other with countless of wounds on both of their bodies as their blood mixed and puddles around them. Shinichi looks at the man first and sees the twisted features of madness and death on him as vacant eyes stare up at the ceiling; a bullet hole pierced through his forehead. There's bits of brain matter mixing in with the blood underneath the once long silver hair and Shinichi looks away.

An instant death.

He feels too numb to feel guilty relief at Gin's demise. Not when his priority is the woman lying motionless across from him.

If he'd just listened. If he hadn't been so careless...!

For just a moment he stalls, even as his throat closes in and cuts his voice out before he forces himself forward and drops to his knees. Shinichi carefully checks for a pulse. His breath stutters into something approaching a sob when he finds none.

_Nonononono._

There's no response, so he very carefully cards his fingers into strawberry blonde hair and is met with warm blood at the back of Miyano's skull. Shinichi has to press his mouth into a thin line to mute another snap of nausea.

_Wake up,_ he pleads. _Please wake up. I can't lose you._

He needs to focus because there's still might be a chance- he can't allow himself to think otherwise.

The blood in the hair isn't enough for a bullet wound.

_Likely blunt force trauma,_ Shinichi notes.

He can work with that. His eyes flicker to any wounds that could be fatal and is relieved to find that the worst are grazes across the arms and legs. Flesh wounds- bad ones. But still a far better condition than he feared.

Still, there's no pulse.

Why is there no _pulse!?_

He calls up the ambulance, barking out the address and his partner's condition. Shinichi pleads for them to hurry before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Hands; larger than they've been for months, press down on an unresponsive chest. He has to stay calm. Do everything he can with all that he knows. His hands are slippery from the blood but he ignores it in favour of tilting Miyano's head back and breathes air into a slack mouth.

**Wake up.**

The warehouse is bathed in red from the setting sun, so much so that it mixes with the blood underneath him; as if he's swimming in a sea of it. The imagery causes him to clamp his mouth shut to stop himself from letting out a hysterical laugh at the parallel to another Miyano woman in another warehouse.

**Not again.**

**Please not again. **

**Wake up...**

He performs CPR, time and again. His hands shake so badly but he tries over and over. They're so close to seeing a tomorrow without Them haunting their every move. Out of everyone he has ever known, Miyano deserves to have a life free from Them more than anyone.

**Please don't leave...**

Sirens blare and cut through the silence. Footsteps thunder and hands try to pull him away. He thinks he hears familiar voices of trusted allies amongst the paramedics, hears their words but can't register any of it beyond the deafening silence of Miyano's heartbeat.

**Please don't leave me...!**

He snaps and claws his way out. There's screaming. Loud and hoarse and _wailing_. Shinichi wonders who it is and if they can please _shut up_ because he needs to _think_. Needs to help Miyano because what's the _point_ of being the modern day Holmes if he can't figure out a way to save a life that has become so important to him in the world of lies he's been caught in.

His head snaps to the side, cheek stinging and throat raw.

Oh.

_Shinichi_ is the one who's screaming.

No wonder he can't think.

Ran is there, holding him back but he can't hear anything she says. He can't see anything from the tears. He howls to be let go and then he's stumbling back to Miyano.

He's broken so many promises with this woman. Has ignored her warnings and paranoia, thinking he can handle things. But that's not true, is it? Not when this is the outcome; with one of those broken promises involving the one where he sworn to keep Miyano safe.

Yet, here they are; blood soaked with Shinichi fearing that he might just end up being Miyano's downfall.

"Wake up, Miyano!"

Chest heaving from sobs, he tucks his face into blood matted hair. Clenching his eyes shut, Shinichi feels the hot trails of tears streaming down his face.

"Please don't leave me," Shinichi whispers, heart in his throat as he tightens his hold onto the biochemist. "Shiho."

Thump.

He freezes.

There're gasps all around him but Shinichi doesn't move; too afraid that it's his grief stricken mind playing tricks on him.

"Kudou-kun..."

Head snapping up, Shinichi looks down into dazed turquoise eyes and for the first time since he stepped into this red nightmare, the noose around his neck loosens and he can finally breathe properly.

He remembers letting out a choked laugh and smiling in relief before the world suddenly tips sideways and into a bloody pool, and then he blacks out- still clutching Miyano close.


End file.
